


Among Us

by praypals



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: TTT Au, Trouble in Terrorist Town, also i've never used this website to post anything i've written before so here goes, relationships are somewhat implied but also don't really exist, so if you don't want to read about the ships then you don't really need to worry much, ttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praypals/pseuds/praypals
Summary: The terrorists run into trouble when they discover there is nothing for them to terrorize. They then turn against each other as they try to figure out who betrayed them.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley, Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Among Us

Jeremy glanced around at the empty and dimly lit warehouse and gritted his teeth. Everyone that should’ve been there when they arrived was now gone and there was an eerie silence. He began to walk around, the only sound being his footsteps echoing around him. He slowed to a stop as he approached a gun lying unattended on the ground with a box of ammo next to it. Instead of picking it up right away he peered at it for a moment, full of curiosity, confusion, and anger. His earpiece crackled to life as one of his team members began to speak.

  
“What’s going on, Lil J?”

  
“Well, Jack,” Jeremy began as he bent down to pick up the shotgun on the ground, “it appears that we have a traitor among us.”

  
He winced as seven voices erupted in his earpiece at once. They were finally silenced when a voice rose above the rest, yelling,

  
“Shut up, you assholes!”

  
“Thanks, Geoff,” Jeremy muttered.

  
“So… How do you know someone betrayed us?” Jack spoke after a moment of silence.

  
Jeremy shook his head and chuckled bitterly as he considered the best way to explain what he was seeing.

  
“Ah, how do I put this? We are terrorists, yes?” He waited as there were some murmured agreements, then started to speak again, but hardly a sound made it out of his mouth before a loud yell echoed not only in his earpiece but also from behind him in the otherwise quiet warehouse.

  
“Holy shit!” the voice exclaimed.

  
Jeremy jumped and spun around, quickly aiming his shotgun toward the noise. He squinted at the shape of a person in the darkness and gripped the gun tighter. The person gasped and stumbled backward in surprise, then quickly regained their composure and stepped forward out of the shadows, hands raised in surrender.

  
“It’s just me, Jeremy, don’t worry,” the person spoke quickly, worry etched in their voice.

  
Jeremy nodded and lowered the gun, then began to speak again.

  
“Well, as our dear detective Matt Bragg just also learned, no one is here. At all. How are we supposed to do our jobs as terrorists if there’s no one to terrorize?” he said plainly.

  
No one responded for several moments, until a sixth voice started up in their earpieces.

  
“So what do we do now? I found a sniper rifle but if no one is here then I don’t think it’ll be much use.”

  
“No, that’s good that you found a weapon, Alfredo. If there really is a traitor, or even multiple, among us, then we’ll need as much stuff as we can to find out who they are and take them out,” Jeremy replied.

  
“Michael, Trevor, Ryan, how are you guys feeling? You’ve been awfully quiet,” Jack commented, a hint of suspicion on the edge of his voice.

  
Michael scoffed.

  
“What am I supposed to say? ‘I’m innocent, guys! Please don’t shoot me in the fucking face!’” he responded in an annoyed and mocking tone. “I’m just as confused as the rest of you so don’t fucking act like I did anything to be untrustworthy!”

  
“Okay, okay! Calm down! None of us have any reason to be suspicious of anyone else right now so let’s just work on figuring out who actually did this,” Trevor added quickly, sounding slightly panicked.

  
“Alright, how do we know it’s not YOU, Trevor?” Geoff snapped back.

  
“Hey, wait a minute, don’t point that at me!” Trevor gasped, his voice raising in pitch.

  
“Woah, who’s pointing what at who now?” Matt questioned, turning to run out the exit in search of Geoff and Trevor.

  
Jeremy followed quickly, still clutching the shotgun. As they jogged outside, the hot, humid air hit them like a wall and Matt groaned, pushing his long hair out of his face as it tried to stick to his somewhat sweaty face. Jeremy's mouth turned up into a smirk as he thought about the fact that he would never have that problem with the lack of hair on his own head, but the smile quickly dropped off his face when he saw Trevor and Geoff.

  
The two men were squaring off, standing about ten feet away from each other with their guns pointed straight at each other's chests. Alfredo stood a bit further away looking terrified with his back pressed up against the side of a building. He was clutching his rifle against his chest with both hands as if it could shield him from something, and his eyes were wide and panicked.

  
A shot rang out, causing everyone to jump. Trevor stumbled backwards and Alfredo rushed forward to steady him. Geoff stood still, however, holding an M16 steady in his hands. Once Trevor regained his balance, he immediately pulled out a Desert Eagle and aimed it at Geoff’s head.

  
“You missed, you idiot!” Trevor snapped, still holding the gun but not making any move to pull the trigger.

  
“The fuck was that for, man?” Alfredo exclaimed. “Trevor didn’t do anything wrong!”

  
Geoff glanced between the two men, seemingly shocked.

  
“He was looking shifty! I thought he was going to shoot me!” he spluttered in defense.

  
“You shot at me first!” Trevor said, causing Alfredo to flinch as he gestured wildly with his arms.

  
“You looked suspicious, you asshole!” Geoff retorted.

  
“What the fuck is even going on? Where are you guys?” Michael’s voice spoke through their earpieces, confusion evident in his voice.

  
“Yeah, what the fuck is happening out there?” Jack added, clearly just as confused.

  
Jeremy and Matt glanced at each other, frowning, then turned back to the two men facing off in front of them.

  
“I think,” Matt sighed, “we should probably take out Geoff. I’m sorry, man, but you’re just too much of a safety hazard.”

  
“A safety hazard? He’s just fucking insane, man!” Alfredo shouted, glancing worriedly at Trevor.

  
“What- I’m not- Why would you-” Geoff stammered angrily, face turning red and voice raising in volume.

  
“You just tried to shoot Trevor for no reason!” Jeremy responded in an annoyed voice.

  
Geoff stared for a moment at each man around him, momentarily speechless. Matt and Jeremy glanced toward each other again with conflicted expressions on their faces. Alfredo looked toward them, then at Trevor, whose face was stony and serious, then finally back to Geoff.

  
“Woah, okay, are you guys about to fuck Geoff up?” Michael questioned, alarm in his voice.

  
“You assholes better fucking not! I didn’t do shit!” Geoff yelled furiously.

  
“You fucking shot at me!” Trevor exclaimed. “You’re the fucking traitor, aren’t you?”

  
“What? No! I would never betray anyone!”

  
The pitch of Geoff’s voice was beginning to rise with the volume and everyone could feel the tension building quicker than ever. As he tried to defend himself, Trevor and Alfredo argued back loudly. Jack and Michael started yelling over them, still wanting to know where they were and what they were doing, and by the time Matt and Jeremy started trying to calm them all down they were all talking at once again, screaming accusingly at each other.

  
“IT’S NOT FUCKING ME YOU ASSHO-” Geoff finally managed to scream above the rest, but was suddenly cut off as his forehead exploded in a burst of blood and his body crumpled to the ground.

  
There was a moment of stunned silence as they all turned their heads toward Trevor, who was standing wide-eyed with the Deagle in his hand, shaking.

  
“I heard a gunshot, what the fuck just happened?” Michael said into the earpiece.

  
“I just-” Trevor started to speak, but he too was cut off by several gunshots to the head.

  
“Holy shit!” Alfredo screamed as he turned to where the shots came from. “What the fuck, Ryan? You just fucking shot him in the fucking face!”

  
Ryan stood to the side, holding a MAC-10. His face was confused but grim as he glanced at the three men standing around Geoff and Trevor’s lifeless bodies. His eyes studied Alfredo for a few moments, who was covered in Trevor’s blood and looked horrified and furious at the situation. Jeremy and Matt were still standing side-by-side, pointing guns at Ryan as they waited for him to respond. After a few moments, he finally did.

  
“Didn’t he just kill Geoff? You all watched him murder Geoff right here, why wouldn’t I kill him?” he responded.

  
Matt threw his arms in the air in frustration.

  
“It was in self-defense, you idiot!” he cried, exasperated.

  
“Uh, what? I was standing over there watching you guys arguing and I didn’t see Geoff shoot a single time,” Ryan responded.

  
“Did you not listen to anything that just happened?” Alfredo snapped at him.

  
“To be fair, it was kinda hard to follow,” Jack replied in defense of Ryan.

  
Matt frowned and glanced at Jeremy inquisitively, hoping for him to provide some sort of opinion to decide what to do. Jeremy understood Matt’s expression and sighed, then wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

  
“Should we let him go for now? I don’t really trust him, but I suppose his reasoning makes sense and I don’t want any more pointless murder,” he finally said.

  
Matt nodded in agreement.

  
“I think that sounds like a good idea. First, though,” he said, pulling something out of a holster, “I want to give you this.”

  
Jeremy glanced in surprise at the weapon in Matt’s hand.

  
“Is that a stungun?” he asked, eyes wide.

  
“Yeah. You’ve been by my side the whole time so far and haven’t tried anything, so I’m trusting you with this, okay? Now watch my back for a moment, I need to check these guys,” Matt explained.

  
Jeremy nodded resolutely and holstered the stungun on his belt as Matt walked toward Geoff’s body. He bent down and began searching through Geoff’s belongings. After a few moments, he shook his head and moved toward Trevor. After also thoroughly checking Trevor’s body, he stood back up and spoke to the other men.

  
“Well. Unfortunately, I’m pretty positive that both of them were innocent,” he revealed.

  
Jeremy frowned. They were now down two innocent men and the traitors were still at large among them. Ryan sighed.

  
“Look, can I go now? I want to go back in the shade and find Jack and Michael,” he complained as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

  
Matt nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand. Ryan narrowed his eyes, then turned around to walk away. The moment his back was to them, Matt turned to face Jeremy and held a finger up to his mouth to show him to not say anything. Jeremy raised his eyebrows as Matt pointed at him and then at Ryan’s retreating figure.

  
Follow? Jeremy mouthed silently. Matt nodded, then turned and headed in the opposite direction. Jeremy smiled then quietly started after Ryan.

  
After less than a minute, Jeremy fucked it up. Trying to be sneaky, he accidentally turned a corner too tight and ran into a barrel, which fell and started rolling. Ryan quickly spun around, alarmed. Once he saw Jeremy, however, he relaxed and rolled his eyes.

  
“Really, Jeremy? Following me?” he teased, eyebrows raised.

  
Jeremy sighed and held his hands up in defeat.

  
“You got me. Let’s be real, though, it was a good idea. Last time you disappeared on us you weren’t speaking and I almost forgot you were even here. And then you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and killed Trevor. It’s not like you’re exactly trustworthy right now.”

  
Ryan made a face, but it was clear he understood.

  
“Hey, where are you all right now anyway?” Matt spoke into their earpieces.

  
“I don’t want you fuckers to know where I am,” Michael replied.

  
“Sounds fishy to me,” Ryan said back. They heard Michael scoff in response.

  
“Alright,” Matt continued, “what about you, Alfredo? Where are you hiding out now?”

  
“Oh, I’m with- ack!” Alfredo cut off suddenly.

  
“Fredo? Alfredo? Are you okay??” Matt said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

  
“Holy shit,” Jack said under his breath.

  
There was a pause as they all processed what just happened. Alfredo may have just died, and over half the group was split up so no one saw what happened. Jeremy and Ryan turned to stare at each other in shock, speechless.

  
“Well,” said Michael, “I guess Alfredo’s fuckin dead. If only we knew who fucking killed him!”

  
“I can confirm it wasn’t me or Ryan. We’ve been with each other for a little while now, so there’s no way one of us could have done it without the other seeing,” Jeremy responded and Ryan murmured a confirmation.

  
“So it was either Michael or Jack,” Matt stated matter-of-factly.

  
“Well it wasn’t fucking me! I’ve been alone!” Michael immediately responded.

  
“So have I! The only person I’ve seen this entire time was you, Michael! And then you ran away to go ‘hide’!” Jack retorted.

  
“Well yeah, I don’t want anything to do with you idiots! You just keep murdering each other!” Michael spat. “And besides, we don’t know that there’s only one traitor here. So we really shouldn’t let Ryan off the hook yet.”

  
“That also means it could be you and Jack, though,” Jeremy pointed out.

  
“Fuck you, Jeremy! I didn’t do anything wrong! And why are we all just assuming you aren’t a traitor? You’re the best liar of all of us!” Jack snapped back.

  
“I haven’t hurt a single person this whole time!” Jeremy responded, annoyed.

  
“Hey, who the fuck is that? If you take one more step toward me I’m gonna fucking shoot you,” Michael said suddenly, ending the previous argument abruptly.

  
“Jesus, Michael, why are you crouched in the shadows like that?” Matt muttered, then took another cautious step toward Michael.

  
“Back the fuck up, Matt. I wasn’t joking when I said I’ll shoot,” Michael hissed.

  
“You wouldn’t,” Matt said, taking two more slow steps closer, “I’m the-”

  
“I fucking warned you, Matt!” Michael yelled, then started shooting.

  
“Michael, no!” Jeremy yelled into the earpiece. “He’s the detective, you idiot!”

  
“He, urgh, what?” Michael grunted back.

  
“I swear to fucking god, did you just kill our goddamn detective?” Jeremy groaned, clearly pissed off.

  
“I didn’t realize he was the detective! Besides, it’s not like it really ended well for me, he got a few shots in while I was taking him down,” Michael muttered, pain spreading through his body.

  
“‘Taking him down’? Jesus Christ Michael, you make it sound like he was a bad guy! He was literally the only person we could trust!” Jack responded in shock.

  
“Hey, Jeremy,” Ryan said, pointing, “I think I found Michael.”

  
Jeremy’s eyes moved in the direction that Ryan’s finger was pointed in and saw Michael crouched in a corner, clutching his side which was gushing blood. Jeremy sighed and took some steps toward him.

  
“Don’t you fucking dare,” Michael said weakly, raising his gun to point it at Jeremy.

  
“I’m sorry, man,” Jeremy shrugged, “but it’s not like you’d make it much longer anyway.”

  
With that, he aimed his shotgun at Michael’s chest and pulled the trigger, wincing as the blood sprayed near him. Then he smiled and turned toward Ryan, who smiled back.

  
“So it’s just Jack left, huh?” Ryan said, smirking.

  
“I- what?” Jack frowned.

  
“I’m really sorry, Jack,” Jeremy spoke into the earpiece, barely holding back laughter, “but you really got pretty unlucky.”

  
“You’re both fucking traitors, aren’t you?” Jack muttered angrily. “I knew it. I fucking knew I couldn’t trust you two.”

  
Ryan laughed, almost maniacally, and slung his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders as they walked toward the door to head back outside.

  
“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m really not,” he chuckled.

  
Unfortunately for him, his laughter was ended quickly by a shot to the back of the head. Jeremy yelled as Ryan fell to the ground through the doorway, then quickly whipped out the stungun that had been gifted to him by Matt. He shot it at Jack, who crumpled to the floor, body seizing.

  
“I.. hnng… knew it…” Jack managed to mutter.

  
Jeremy scoffed, watching him writhe on the ground. He pulled his shotgun back out and aimed.

  
“Please, don’t do this,” Jack panted as his body finally stopped seizing.

  
“Hmm, let me think… No,” Jeremy said, then pulled the trigger.

  
Jack’s body stopped moving and Jeremy spun back around to the doorway and knelt next to Ryan’s body. He chewed his bottom lip and shook Ryan’s body gently, but it remained motionless. He fought back tears as his eyes wandered the lifeless body of his partner in crime.

  
Suddenly, Jeremy’s mourning was interrupted by a cackling laugh coming through his earpiece. He scrambled to his feet, unnerved.

  
“Alfredo? Was that you?” he exclaimed, confused.

  
“I can’t believe you actually fell for it. You actually believed I was dead!” Alfredo was laughing.

  
Jeremy quickly looked around in all directions, trying to see if he could find where the other man was.

  
“And you all just killed each other for me! I barely even had to try to be the last man standing,” Alfredo laughed even harder than before.

  
“You aren’t the last man standing, Alfredo. I’m still here and I’m not going down without a fight,” Jeremy spat, seething.

  
The laughing ceased.

  
“Yeah. About that. Maybe you should turn around and look up,” Alfredo suggested.

  
Confused, Jeremy did as he said, but by the time he saw the glint of the sniper rifle on the roof it was too late to react.

  
Alfredo pulled the trigger and watched Jeremy collapse on the ground, feeling satisfied with himself. Though he only actually got one kill himself, Alfredo still felt as though he had done a good job. After all, even though he was technically a killer, all he really cared about was being the only one to survive, so he considered his job well done. Why choose sides, he figured, when you can just work for yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea two days ago in the middle of the night while watching them play TTT then wrote the whole thing yesterday, so I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed or incoherent at parts. It also ended up being 3k words which surprised me because I was expecting 1k at most.  
> If you like it and maybe want to see some more like this, just let me know, because I have a lot of ideas cooking up right now :)


End file.
